Insert Fail Symbolism Here Traduction
by eloday
Summary: Traduction d'une parodie de RisingTwilight, avec pour thème central l'histoire d'amour entre Sue et Edward. Reprend le premier tome. Have fun !
1. PROLOGUE

**_Voilà le prologue de la parodie de RisingTwilight, qui s'intitule Insert Fail Symbolism Here.  
En espérant que vous apprécierez, et que vous ne tiendrez pas compte des tournures si elles vous semblent un peu étranges. C'est ma première traduction, mais je fais de mon mieux ^^_**

**_Evidemment, Twilight et ses personnages n'appartiennent ni à moi, ni à RisingTwilight, et la parodie n'a pas pour but d'être TROP méchante. Nous nous excusons d'ailleurs si nous offensons quelqu'un à travers ce texte. =)_**

**_Sans plus attendre, un peu de lecture._**

_

* * *

_

PROLOGUE

Je n'avais jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance à la façon dont j'allais mourir. A moins que ce ne soit après un accouchement des plus violents, causé par une unique relation sexuelle humano-vampire non protégée mais pour le moins agréable, n'ayant que de légères tendances pédophiles (une centaine d'années ce n'est pas SI important comme différence d'âge). Mais même si je l'avais fait, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginée comme ça.

Je contemplai sans respirer l'écran lumineux, les yeux rivés sur les flèches aux couleurs fluorescentes, quand elles disparurent soudainement.

C'était certainement une bonne façon de mourir. Dans le cadre le plus insupportable, sur la chanson la plus difficile. C'en devenait même noble. Cela devait forcément compter pour quelque chose à la fin.

Je savais que si je ne m'étais jamais inscrite à ce concours, je n'aurais pas eu à affronter la mort maintenant. Mais même si j'avais l'impression que mes jambes étaient de la gelée, je ne pouvais pas me résigner à regretter ma décision. Quand la vie vous offre une chance d'atteindre la gloire ETERNELLE, et peut-être de gagner un T-shirt gratuit, il n'est pas raisonnable de se plaindre si l'on obtient que la seconde place.

L'ordinateur émit un bip gentillet alors que le mot « ECHEC » s'affichait en gros au centre de l'écran.

* * *

**_C'est donc la fin du prologue, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles seront transmises à l'auteur rapidement. _**

**_Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, j'essaierai de garder un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, ça me semble correct, non ?_**

**_Alors à la semaine prochaine._**


	2. CHAPITRE 1: IL ETAIT UNE FOIS

**A/N : J'espère que ça vous fera rire un peu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**T/N : Nous y voilà, le 1er chapitre !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : IL ETAIT UNE FOIS

C'est au beau milieu d'une journée nettement décrite à partir d'un dictionnaire des synonymes complet que Sue Swan se préparait à laisser derrière elle son trou à rats ridiculement chaud pour un autre trou à rats ridiculement pluvieux cette fois.

Sa mère s'était récemment mariée, et comme toutes les mères aimantes, elle cherchait maintenant à faire sortir sa fille du paysage. C'est ainsi que Sue avait gracieusement proposé de se sacrifier pour le bonheur de sa mère. Elle s'inquiétait terriblement pour celle-ci, qui comme toutes les présences féminines de ce charmant bouquin était totalement dépendante des autres pour l'empêcher de se tuer par accident. Sue n'aurait JAMAIS pu imaginer être comme cela. Mais maintenant que sa mère avait un homme pour veiller sur elle, tout irait pour le mieux. Le mariage était donc la solution à tous les problèmes.

En tout cas, Sue serait forcée de vivre à Sporks, dans l'état de Washington, pour ses deux dernières années de lycée. C'était une nouvelle terrible, car comme tout le monde le sait le lycée ce n'est pas rien. Et à Sporks, le lycée serait certainement une étape bien plus horrible qu'elle ne l'est déjà en règle générale.

Le vol pour Sporks était excellent, même si Sue n'avait pas eu droit à des cacahuètes gratuites, et qu'il y avait des hommes enturbannés dans l'avion. Etant une brave petite patriote, Sue les avait gardés à l'œil tout le long, juste pour être sûre qu'ils ne fassent pas exploser l'avion.

Bien pire que les terroristes, le trajet en voiture avec son père. Dans sa longue et illustre carrière en tant que chef de la police, il avait laissé passer pas mal de choses : une tripotée de vampire s'étaient installés en ville, sa fille avait été séduite par lesdits vampires, un gang de jeunes loups garous rodait en foutant le bordel un peu partout, deux petites guéguerres de vampires, et sa fille avait failli se tuer une bonne quinzaine de fois. Et il était le meilleur chef de la police que Sporks ait jamais eu.

Quand Sue arriva dans la maison qui allait lui servir de refuge où elle allait balancer tous ses malheurs pour les deux prochaines années, elle fut surprise de voir que son père lui avait réservé un cadeau qui illuminait un peu le gouffre d'angoisse qu'elle ressentait : une voiture. Elle était d'un rouge éclatant, du genre de ceux où on voit à peine le sang quand on tue un cycliste.

Sue entra dans la maison, qui était pratiquement un mausolée à la gloire de sa pauvre mère, qui avait laissé tomber son père il y avait genre neuf mille ans. De toute évidence, l'incapacité de Sue à vivre dans le présent venait de ses gènes paternels. Enfin seule dans sa chambre, Sue se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce et se lamenta sur sa triste vie.

Elle prit aussi un moment pour réfléchir à son étrange ressemblance avec un certain auteur dont le nom commençait par « Stephenie Meyer », et que la raison pour laquelle elle était une espèce de monstre asocial n'était PAS qu'elle insupportait tout le monde à n'être qu'un trou du cul sans relief, mais parce qu'elle était, en réalité, un délicat flocon de neige.

Et du fait qu'elle était un si délicat flocon de neige, tout le monde fut captivé par Sue quand elle arriva au lycée le lendemain, au lieu d'être le centre de toutes les moqueries typiques comme le sont 99,99% des nouveaux élèves.

Son premier cours était celui d'anglais. Et comme Sporks était une ville de stupides bouseux ignorants, Sue avait déjà lu tous les livres qui allaient être étudiés cette année-là. De toute évidence, avec son intelligence SUPERIEURE, elle allait se retrouver parmi les meilleurs étudiants de l'école.

Après le cours, elle fut immédiatement assaillie par des élèves qui mourraient tous d'envie d'être amis avec elle. Une espèce de geek s'incrusta pour lui proposer une visite après son prochain cours. Après lui avoir fichu une gifle, Sue se fit une joie de se frayer un chemin à travers la horde de fans qui restaient dans son sillage.

La journée se déroula plus ou moins de la même manière jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Sue alla s'asseoir à la table des thons, qui étaient nettement moins jolies qu'elle. Sue ne prit pas la peine de se souvenir de leurs noms, elle utilisait le même pour toutes les filles moches et grosses.

Elle ignora leurs tentatives emmerdantes de faire le minimum pour lui faire se sentir la bienvenue parmi eux en faisant la conversation. Le geek lui fit un signe de la main de l'autre bout de la cafétéria. Il avait une marque de main écarlate plutôt spectaculaire sur la joue.

C'est alors que Sue les vit.

Ils étaient six, assis seuls à leur table. Ils avaient tous un plateau repas qu'ils n'avaient pas touché en face d'eux, et ils regardaient tous dans des directions différentes. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était évident qu'ils étaient des vampires, avec leurs yeux rouges et leur peau super pâle, et le fait qu'ils ne mangeaient rien. La fille avec les courts cheveux noirs tenait quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un joint. Le garçon blond à ses côtés était secoué de spasmes incontrôlés, et il portait un T-shirt à l'effigie du drapeau confédéré. La blonde semblait en contemplation devant des photos de bébés. Le grand mec aux cheveux noirs ne faisait rien de particulier, alors autant l'oublier. Et ensuite il y avait le garçon aux cheveux de la couleur du bronze (vraiment ? bronze ?).

Il était en train d'embrasser le dernière personne assise à leur table, une fille quelconque. Et il avait l'air d'être vraiment dans son truc. On avait pratiquement l'impression qu'il essayait de manger la pauvre fille, il suçait son cou avec tant de force ! Alors que Sue regardait, il leva les yeux vers la fille, qui était elle aussi vraiment dans son truc, avec ses yeux exorbités, et les tourna vers Sue. Elle fut immédiatement troublée par sa beauté, qui sera décrite encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, au cas où on n'aurait pas compris dès le premier passage. Et ses lèvres, oh ses lèvres, elles étaient aussi rouges qu'une rose. Ou que du sang frais, du reste. Le rouge de ses lèvres semblait même couler sur sa peau. Il envoya un clin d'œil suggestif à Sue, et retourna son attention sur la fille qui l'accompagnait.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Sue en interrompant ce que faisait la Grosse Vache assise à côté d'elle.

Grosse Vache leva les yeux pour voir de qui Sue voulait parler. « Oh ! » fit-elle, ses yeux se posant sur le garçon. « C'est Edward Cullen. Hum, je resterais loin de lui si j'étais toi. Presque la moitié des filles du lycée sont en procès pour viol contre lui en ce moment, et il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il est le principal suspect dans les meurtres de ses trois dernières copines. »

Futée comme elle était, Sue réalisa immédiatement que Grosse Vache avait certainement été rejetée par Edward et qu'elle avait simplement une dent contre lui.

Le prochain cours de Sue était celui de biologie et, coïncidence, Edward était dans ce cours lui aussi. Autre coïncidence, la seule place libre de toute la classe se trouvait être celle à côté d'Edward. A peu près cinq secondes après qu'elle se soit assise, une main se posa sur sa cuisse. Et quelle merveilleuse main c'était. Elégante, avec des doigts longs et blancs, scintillant même lorsqu'elle était exposée à la lumière. Elle leva la tête pour voir Edward se tenir très proche d'elle.

« Hey bébé, tu es comme une drogue pour moi », dit-il.

En entendant le son de sa voix, comme du velours, qui émet un son comme chacun sait, Sue faillit défaillir. Elle se perdit dans ses beaux et bienveillants yeux rouges et sut qu'il était son âme sœur.

Pendant ce temps-là, Edward commençait à se préparer à entrer dans le lit de cette fille. Elle était déjà à lui. Il pouvait le jurer au regard dans ses yeux. Il pourrait la traquer sans répit qu'elle trouverait ça romantique. Ça promettait d'être amusant.

Après le cours, un AUTRE type fit son apparition. Nous essayons toujours de trouver quel est son rôle dans cette histoire, à part faire passer Sue pour un être encore moins véridique. « Bonjour, c'est toi Mary Sue Swan ? », demanda-t-il.

« Juste Sue, » répliqua-t-elle. Sue détestait qu'on l'appelle par son nom complet. Elle accorda ensuite à ce garçon l'immense privilège de l'accompagner au prochain cours.

A la fin de la journée, Sue retourna au secrétariat pour une mystérieuse raison. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut le souffle coupé.

Elle n'était pas la seule étudiante dans le bureau. Edward Cullen était là, assis sur le comptoir, jouant avec une mèche des immondes cheveux de la réceptionniste.

« Je te le dis, chérie, » commença-t-il de sa charmante voix de velours, ce qui n'avait toujours aucun sens. « Tu es comme une drogue pour moi », finit-il.

Puis il se retourna, ses yeux tombant sur Sue. « Oh non, » dit-il en sautant du comptoir. Il fit un clin d'œil coquin à la réceptionniste et ajouta « Je te vois plus tard ».

Il se concentra ensuite sur Sue. « On se voit plus tard aussi, » murmura-t-il à près de son cou alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

La main de Sue toucha son cou, elle était en sang quand elle l'enleva.

C'était le début d'une histoire d'amour « épique ».

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette semaine, dites-nous ce que vous en pensez, ne vous gênez pas ! Et à la semaine prochaine ^^**

**Joyeux Halloween à tous ! Gros bisous =)**


	3. CHAPITRE 2: IL DOIT Y AVOIR UNE HISTOIRE

**A/N : Voilà le chapitre 2, tout beau tout neuf ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Et à titre d'information, j'ai avec moi un exemplaire de Twilight (10 dollars de gâchés) et je le lis en même temps que j'écris ceci. Ca donne encore plus de sens si vous lisiez les 2 en parallèles, on comprend mieux (Pauvre de moi, ai-je vraiment encouragé mes lecteurs à lire cette saga ?). Bref, ce chapitre correspond au second du livre.**

**T/N : L'auteur est toujours aussi ravie de voir vos réactions, et est très heureuse de voir sa parodie traduite. Espérons qu'on ne vous décevra pas, et que vous lirez jusqu'au bout ! Amusez-vous bien !**

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 2 : IL Y A BIEN UNE INTRIGUE QUELQUE PART, JE CROIS

* * *

ALASKA

« Donc voilà, cette fille est arrivée, et je suis là genre : hey ! Ça pourrait être marrant, même si elle est moche comme un ****, et qu'elle pète plus haut que son cul juste parce qu'elle vient d'une grande ville dont tout le monde se tape, sauf évidemment l'auteur de cette charmante série, dit Edward Cullen.

- Hum, qu'est-ce que tu entends par « auteur », au juste ? lui demanda Sarah Palin, en reprenant une gorgée de thé.

- Oh, c'est sans importance, oublie ça. J'envoyais un message au public, répondit Edward, en mordant dans son cookie. Il s'étouffa avec et cracha ce qui restait sur un tapis qui valait une petite fortune. Oh, en parlant de ça, t'ai-je dit que tu étais comme une drogue pour moi ?

Sarah Palin gloussa vulgairement.

- Oh, tu n'es qu'un charmeur, dit-elle. Tu veux faire un tour en hélicoptère, histoire de tirer sur quelques loups ?

Il lui lança un clin d'œil.

- Seulement si je peux lécher le sang après ! »

SPORKS

Le jour suivant fut incroyablement tragique pour Sue, étant donné qu'Edward Cullen n'était pas en cours. En sachant que son personnage entier était basé sur sa relation avec Edward, son absence rendait les choses plutôt déprimantes. Cela faisait aussi que l'intrigue ne pouvait pas avancer. Les prochaines pages seront donc consacrées à la personnalité de Sue (cf. : Les Caractéristiques générales des Mary Sue).

Sue s'assit à une table avec Grosse Vache et ses amis, plus quelques fans un peu collants de Sue. Pour rester dans la mouvance de la veille, Sue ignora leurs conversation ennuyeuses et se concentra sur le petit groupe de « Nous ne sommes pas des vampires ! » qu'était les Cullen. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'en comptait que quatre, et, alors que Sue attendit tout le long de la pause avec une anxiété grandissante, il ne se montra pas.

Il n'était pas non plus en Bio, et Sue commença à se demander si il était possible qu'ELLE soit la raison de son absence. [Citation Stephenie Meyer] Il était ridicule et égocentrique de penser qu'elle pouvait affecter quelqu'un aussi sérieusement, [/Citation Stephenie Meyer], mais de toute évidence Sue le pensait quand même.

Après la bio, Sue alla en sport, où elle échoua complètement à toutes les activités qui lui étaient proposées, révélant ainsi le défaut-qui-n'en-est-pas-un que représentait sa maladresse. Après avoir enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ses pots de colle, elle se dépêcha pour aller au parking.

Alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin à travers les voitures, elle aperçut les Cullen. Ils étaient en train de grimper dans ce qui semblait en tout et pour tout un carrosse, tiré par deux chevaux en argent. Il y avait également un cocher à la peau très pâle assis devant, tenant les reines des chevaux.

Sue remarqua que tous les vêtements de ceux qui n'étaient pas du tout des vampires étaient de grands couturiers. Il semblait excessif qu'ils soient riches en plus d'être affreusement beaux. Mais ils ne seraient pas parfaits autrement, alors soyons excessifs. Mais dans une vaine tentative de créer ne serait-ce que l'once d'un défaut, il semblerait qu'aussi beaux et riches soient-ils, ils n'avaient pas d'amis.

Non, en y repensant, et en considérant la moyenne des standards étudiants de la région, et considérant le fait que tous les personnages de cette saga sont aussi profonds qu'une flaque, s'isoler est le meilleur choix. Après tout, qui a besoin d'amis quand on peut avoir un petit ami surprotecteur qui ne vous laissera pas en avoir de toute façon ?

Après tout ça, Sue alla à l'épicerie puis rentra chez elle. Une fois là-bas, elle mit à profit ses talents de cuisinière qui lui seraient bientôt inutiles, puis entreprit de répondre aux mails de son hystérique de mère. Elle prit un repas extrêmement gênant avec son père, qui eut une réaction assez forte quand elle mentionna les Cullen, ce qui semblait être le cas de tout le monde à Sporks.

Alors que la semaine passait, toujours aucun signe d'Edward Cullen. Apparemment, personne ne se posait de question à propos de cette absence prolongée, ni du fait que personne ne lui prenait de cours. A priori l'école n'a aucune importance et aller en cours est sans intérêt quand on peut simplement se reposer sur son mari. Passons, nous prenons parti.

Le lundi, la petite ville de Sporks accueillit ce qui, pour la plupart des gens, serait une agréable surprise : la neige. Mais étant elle-même un délicat petit flocon de neige, Sue détestait la neige, et le fit bien comprendre à tout son entourage, faisant au passage de son mieux pour tuer la joie chez les autres. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils l'aiment tous beaucoup.

Sue, Grosse Vache et les autres entrèrent dans la cafétéria, et commencèrent à marcher vers leur table. Comme à son habitude, Sue ignora royalement les autres, ce qui la conduit à poser les yeux sur la table des enfants Cullen. Sue se figea.

A nouveau, ils étaient six à la table des Cullen.

Certes, la fille était différente cette fois-ci (l'enquête sur le meurtre de la précédente étaient en cours), mais Edward était fidèle à lui-même. Ses mots traversèrent la cafétéria pour arriver aux oreilles de Sue. « Mmmm, tu sens délicieusement bon », dit-il à la fille, en soulevant l'avant-bras de celle-ci vers sa bouche, « et avec ce temps froid, tu es comme une glace à l'eau ! » Sa langue pâle passa sur la peau de la jeune fille, puis il fondit sur son bras. Tout à coup, ses lèvres avaient repris cette splendide couleur rouge à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Sue ? demanda Grosse Vache.

- Oh … rien ! » Répondit Sue, et elles finirent leur trajet jusqu'à leur table.

- Edward Cullen te fixe, daigna dire Grosse Vache quand elle reprit la parole. »

Décidée à ignorer ce grave affront pour cette fois, Sue jeta un coup d'œil et rencontra le regard d'Edward. Sa bouche était encore pleine de bras, mais il lui fit un clin d'œil. Sue tourna une nouvelle fois la tête.

Plus tard, en cours de Bio, il lui lança : « Alors bébé, toujours aussi délicieuse ? »

Sue n'essaya même pas de savoir ce qu'il entendait par là, et elle s'autorisa simplement à se laisser emporter par le son musical de sa voix de velours.

Le cours commença, et Sue et Edward se lancèrent dans un étrange duel au microscope. Sue balança aussi l'histoire de sa vie, mais personne ne s'en soucie vraiment.

Sue ne put s'empêcher de penser à Edward le reste de la journée. Alors qu'elle montait à bord de sa camionnette rouge sang pour rentrer chez elle, elle l'aperçut se tenant derrière son carrosse. Cela la troubla tellement qu'elle failli, effectivement, tuer un cycliste.

Pour une obscure raison, cela amusa Edward, et elle l'entendit rire quand elle passa devant lui.

Le cocher nain lui fit également un geste de la main assez vulgaire, mais c'est hors de propos.

* * *

**T/N : Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine ! La suite certainement ce week end, avant que je commence mes révisions pour les partiels … ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos avis, bons ou mauvais ! =)**


End file.
